candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 488
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 487 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 489 | nexttype = Order }} Level 488 is the third level in Meringue Moor and the 207th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 45 double jelly squares and score at least 90,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The wrapped candies in marmalade across the top will block new candies from dropping unless they are freed, which can result in the player losing the level due to no more possible switches. *With all six colours present, getting to the jellies under the icing can be quite tough. Clearing the icing to get adequate spaces can take many moves. *Restricted board space at the beginning makes matters worse. Stars Strategy *Free at least 1 wrapped candy from its marmalade within the first few moves to avoid any the possibility of not having any more switches. *Try to use two of the wrapped candies together on both sides, but sometimes they will explode due to cascades so this may not happen. *Combinations are priceless and are the only things that will get you through this level. Recommended combinations are the wrapped candy + striped candy combination and the colour bomb + striped candy combination. *Choose your moves carefully - try to make your moves such that they will clear icing and/or jellies or create useful special candies. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' 'Reason' *Six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 90,000 points (45 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 90,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 190,000 points. *The positions of the jellies make it hard to sustain huge point cascades. *The icing present on the board means that a good number of moves have to be spent to clear them, reducing the number of moves available for sugar crush. Note: This point is less applicable on Facebook. *The mechanics on Facebook make it easier to create special candies during cascades than the one on mobile devices. Furthermore, the player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies than the one on mobile devices. 'Possible Strategy' *Start by uncovering the wrapped candies. If possible, try to create a wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination. *Try to find opportunities to create colour bombs. If possible, combine colour bombs with wrapped candies to further boost the score. Trivia *The icing and the wrapped candies in marmalade resemble the Chinese character "Tian(田)", meaning farm. *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Meringue Moor levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Hard levels Category:Considerably easy levels to earn three stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars